DNAngel : Naruto Version
by sand ninja
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is a quiet, timid middle school student but with an extrodinary genetic "condition". Whenever she starts longing for the man of her dreams, she transforms into the legendary Phantom Thief, Kuro! I don't own D.N.Angel or Naruto.
1. Prologue

Well, I got this idea from DNAngel. I'm not sure that it would turn out good...but I hope that some people enjoys it. I know that this is not original but, I can't help it. I just want to write it down. I'm sorry if I offend others...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and DNAngel.. But I do own Kuro.

* * *

PROLOGUE

"What? It's been stolen!?" the head of the officer shouted. "But, that's impossible!" He looked at the card that was hanged on the wall of a stolen painting. On the card, it had a warning written in a cursive way.

_**As I warned...**_

_**I have taken the painting.**_

_**Kuro**_

The head of the officer's face turned red with anger after he read the warning. He grit his teeth as he face the other officers. "After him! He can't have gone far!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers saluted him in agreement before running to search for that thief. A figure stood at the top of the museum's roof, looking at the chaotic commotion below. It was holding the stolen painting carefully. The figure smirked with satisfaction before flapping it's black angelic wings to fly off; leaving behind a trail of black feathers that fell from it's wings.

Throughout history, works of art have been stolen under mysterious circumstances. Rumors has it that it was the work of "Phantom" thieves, some dismiss it as mere myth. But in this country, the stories are all too true.

The name of this mysterious thief? 'Kuro.'

And this thief's true identity? No one knows...

* * *

Erm... before you move to the next chapter, I would like to ask a few questions.

What is AU?

What are FLAMES?

And what is a CENTRIC?

I keep seeing this in other fan fictions but I do not understand. Please tell me what are this three things...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Confession Letter

It was passing period on Monday morning, the first day of school, and the halls were congested with students slamming lockers, slapping high fives and snapping bra straps.

I clutched my books trying to avoid people's gaze, mainly the boys, while I head towards my class. As I stepped in, a flying taco zoomed above my head, freezing me. Can the boys ever stop this foolish thing and grow up? No. Well, maybe someday. Quickly, I walked to my sit at the back of the class next to a window facing the road.

"Hey, Hinata!" Haruno Sakura greeted me with a smile as she strode over to my place.

"H-H-Hello, S-Sakura-s-san." I stuttered. I've always despised my stuttering! Why can't it go away? Well, maybe it's the old saying 'Old Habits Die Hard'. I despised that saying too!

"So, did you finish it?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Her facial expression turned serious as she stood directly in front of me, making me nervous.

"F-Finish?" I said, confusion in my voice.

Her eyebrows knitted. "You know, the letter! The one that you were suppose to give Naruto," she said. "Did you finish it?"

Oh, the letter... I blushed bright red. Uzumaki Naruto was my first crush since last year. Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Um, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. It's my 14th birthday today. I have midnight blue hair that reaches below my waist and my eyes are lavender in color. And Sakura is my best friend, also Naruto-kun's crush. But I'm not jealous of her because she likes Uchiha Sasuke, the school's idol.

"Y-Yes. I f-f-finished i-it l-last n-night a-after d-doing my h-home-w-work," I stuttered again while zipping my bag open to get the love letter. "D-D-Do y-you w-want t-t-t-to re-ad i-it?"

Sakura stared at me for a little while before giving a hesitant answer. "N-No way I'm going to read something private, Hinata. Besides, this letter is for that Naruto. Anyway, when are you going to give it?"

"I-I'm n-n-not s-s-sure..." I bit my lower lip and frowned. _When is the perfect time to give him my confession letter? Maybe, after school? Or during lunch time?_

Sakura scanned the classroom. "What about now? Naruto is not here yet. Why don't you slip the letter under his desk? Don't worry, he would notice. Since that his desk is full of instant cup ramen."

I looked at her with hope. "R-R-Really?"

"Yes. Do it now before he arrives." Sakura said as she pushed me to my lover's desk. Oh, it's his desk! The desk that he usually sleeps on during Iruka-sensei's class, the desk that he drools over ramen, the desk that Naruto-kun scribbles on and... well, its Naruto-kun's desk. Oh... Naruto-kun...

"Hinata, quit blushing and quickly slip that letter in!" Sakura's words snapped out of my little world. Thank you, Sakura! Quickly, I placed the letter under his desk which stank of ramen. But I don't mind though, ramen reminds me of Naruto-kun.

"Hey, Naruto! Where's my five bucks? You owe me!" someone said, probably my lab partner, Inuzuka Kiba. Wait, who's name did he called again?

"Oops, sorry. I... forgot?" Naruto said. Oh no... Naruto-kun!? Why am I not moving? Sakura? Where are you? Please help me, I'm stuck! I looked around when I noticed Sakura was not with me.

"Sasuke-kun! I miss you!" Sakura shouted. Oh right, I forgot. Sasuke and Naruto walks to school together because they're neighbors. Sakura! Why did you ditched me? Someone, anyone! Please help me to walk away from my lover's desk!

"Sakura-chan! Did you miss me too?" Naruto-kun said as he tried to hug Sakura but instead she hit him on the head. Sakura! Why did you hit him? No, no... must... move... don't... blush!

"Ouch... that hurt." Naruto-kun rubbed his head. Kiba walked over to him and hit him on the head again. "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"My five bucks, you idiot. I need it." Kiba said. "But since that you 'forgot', I expect you to bring it tomorrow."

"Geez, you sound like an old grandma that expects her grandchildren to buy her aspirin..." Naruto muttered.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked dangerously.

"Nothing! Just saying that you're a good guy." Naruto said laughed nervously and gave him a thumbs up. Kiba just scoffed and walked away. I tried to move my legs but I can't. I'm stuck! No... move, Hinata. Move! Footsteps... I hear footsteps coming... Sakura! You came for me! Thank you! I quickly turned around to face her.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?" Naruto-kun asked cheerfully. "What are you doing at my desk? Is there something you need?"

"I-I... I... I... um... I-I'm sorry!" I apologized for no reason at all. Then, I forced myself move my legs and returned to my seat. That was so embarrassing! As I sat down, I glanced over at Sakura who was still flirting with Sasuke. Sakura, you traitor!

BBRRIINNGG

Class was starting. Maybe if I concentrate hard, I could get my mind off of Naruto-kun. Oh, I forgot to tell that Naruto-kun's desk was just two tables in front of me and Sakura's desk was beside me. I was so lucky to seat here because I could just stare at Naruto-kun's bright, sunny, blond hair. Naruto-kun...

I looked down at my pencil and play with it. Today's lesson was about Romans. I've already learn that one at home. My parents actually got divorced a few years ago. When my mother gave birth to Hanabi, father wanted a divorce for who-knows-what reason. I was only five years old and I don't understand. So in the end, mother took Hanabi and walked away while I stayed with father and Grandpa.

Leaving with father isn't bad at all. He gave me harsh trainings, taught me how to break a military code, taught me how to survive and even taught me how to see which is a fake object and which is not. Father might be a man, but he's good with cooking and chores. He works as a writer so we have enough money for a living. His books are popular anyway.

About Grandpa, he is a wise one, sometimes full of crap. But he is the reason why I get good grades in school. He taught me lots of stuff. And he's funny too, he would do something silly just to make me laugh when I'm down.

I sighed.

I'm living with two wonderful relatives. What I don't understand was, why do I stutter around people? I mean, I don't stutter when I'm talking to father and Grandpa but...

I sighed again.

Maybe I just don't go out much. Even when Sakura wanted to take me out, I would decline politely and get on helping father cleaning the house. Maybe, I like to accompany father and Grandpa although they insisted that I should spend time with my friends sometimes. Maybe I...

My pencil slipped out from my quivering hand. I covered my mouth with one hand and the other clutched to chest. Oh no... Naruto-kun... he... he found my confession letter! I must be calm... I must be calm...

I gasped. He's turning his head to look at me! Turn away, turn away! I quickly hid my face by covering it with my hands. What a stupid thing to do, another embarrassing act. Why, Naruto-kun? Why did you have to turn your head? Wait, I mustn't be afraid. I have to face it. I dropped my hands to my lap and looked up only to meet his back. I shouldn't have covered my face. A foolish thing to do. I just hope I'll get a positive answer. After all, it's my 14th birthday so I deserve happiness, right?

I looked at him closely. He seemed to be scribbling something. I wonder what could it be? Naruto-kun straightened up and pass a what looked like a small letter to Aburame Shino who was beside him. He took the piece of paper reluctantly before passing it to the person behind him, Kiba. He too did the same thing and the piece of paper had now reached on Sakura's hands. She looked at me and smiled. I blushed and realize that that piece of crumpled paper was for me. I took it carefully and lay it on my desk.

I stared at it with worriedly. To open or not to open? That was the question. Of course I'll open it, what a silly question. The real question was, is it a yes or a no? Did he reject me or accept me? Will we be a lovely couple or a lovely stranger? Will he be my lover or just a friend?

I gulped and reached for the letter. The answer lies in this letter. Slowly, very slowly I took hold of the letter while closing my eyes. I opened it up and set it right in front of my face. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes and blushed. I blushed hard.

_Meet me at the back of the school_

_during recess._

_Ramen King

* * *

_

After I finished writing this first chapter, I wasn't sure that it turn out good. It sounds crappy. I can't seem to enjoy it. But, I just hope it's alright. Um, please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heart of Darkness

The cool breeze blew through our hair softly. Our eyes not meeting so I just looked at the clear brown earth. I fiddled with my hands and thankful that my long fringe covered my very red face. It was lunch time and Naruto-kun had asked me to meet here with him through a letter. Well, here we are. He read my confession letter and he was going to answer it. I was so nervous! Will he accept?

I heard something shift and I held my head up slightly and saw that he was taking out my confession letter. Oh, did he liked the love poem I made just for him? I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto my knee-length skirt tightly. I started to sweat and my body felt hot. I almost fainted but held it so I could know what will he say. Reject or accept?

"Hinata..." Naruto-kun said softly. I looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. Accept? "I know this must have been hard for you to write, but I have to return it to you."

I was confused at first but when he said 'I have to return it to you', my mind was slowly processing that simple sentence. A few minutes, I finally knew his answer. He just does not want to say it straightforwardly. I could feel the world spinning for a little while so I took a deep breath silently and let it out. Naruto-kun held up his hand to give me the letter.

I looked at the letter on his hands and I nodded to show that I understand. I took my confession letter slowly and held it gently. How stupid of me... thinking that just because it's my birthday, I would be lucky. I shouldn't have wrote this letter. I should have just forget about my love for him when it's so obvious that he loves Sakura. I fought back the tears that threatens to come out from my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto-kun said. "I just don't think... of you that way, Hinata."

"O-oh... okay." I said lamely.

I lower my head so that I won't have to see him. "But we can still be friends... right?" he asked nervously.

"Um... s-sure..." I replied.

My first love letter... and it's 'Return to Sender'. On my 14th birthday, I, Hyuuga Hinata...

Was totally shot down.

* * *

The once quiet corridors were filled with students running back to their classes. Some were just hanging around and some decided to skip class. I walked timidly in the hallway holding my confession letter. As I walked, I saw a trash bin nearby. I took one last look at the letter before crumpling it up and throwing it away. I turned to the left and entered my class. Luckily, there're no flying tacos. As I walked toward my seat, I saw Naruto-kun talking to Kiba and Haku. I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"She finally came out and ask you, huh?" Haku said. I blushed, they're talking about me. "What did you say?"

"I turned her down. I don't like her the way she likes me." Naruto-kun said.

"What!?" Kiba shouted. "Naruto, you turned Hinata down? But she's so cute..." I blushed harder when he said that. He thinks I'm cute?

"Well, she's just not my type, you know?" Naruto-kun said. "If a girl wants to go out with me, she has to be really hot! Like Sakura!"

"There he goes again." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, you're so ruthless." Haku laughed. Why did I even bother eavesdropping their conversation? It would only break my heart even more...

"Of course I am," Naruto-kun said proudly. He glanced at a person not far from the class's entrance. "I can never give in to that jackass! I won't let him beat me!" Curious as always, I too look at who was he reffering to. As I turned my head, I noticed that the person was Sabaku no Gaara. A boy who is total opposite of Naruto-kun. He seemed to be reading a certain black book.

Gaara have bright red, messy, short hair and aquamarine eyes. He always wears this thick eyeliner. As I said, he is a total opposite of Naruto-kun. Anyway, although Gaara is an emo, he still is popular with the girls. But he shows no interest in them. I have to admit that he is kind of cute... but not as cute as Naruto-kun.

"My sworn enemy..." Naruto-kun growled. "My step-brother, Gaara!"

"You mean," Kiba sighed. "You're jealous because he's popular with the girls?"

"Well, kind of..." Naruto-kun paused. "But now, he's got an edge... five extra inches longer then mine in the-"

"Naruto!" Haku said as he blushed. What was Naruto-kun going to say? Was it something bad?

Naruto-kun ignore Haku. "I have to get ahead, and the only thing that'll put me there is..." Naruto-kun paused. "A PERFECT GIRLFRIEND!" This broke my heart so much that it puts me in depression. I stared at my hands and stopped eavesdropping them.

Am I not perfect enough, Naruto-kun? Of course I'm not, I mean I kept on stuttering and I'm kind of bad in social activities. Maybe, Sakura is just right for him. But, no one's perfect... maybe, I'm just not that attractive. I mean, I'm so plain, not like Sakura. I wished I could be like her. I am so into my little World of Depression that I didn't noticed two beings in front of me.

"Yo, Hinata!" Nagahara Tenten's voice could be heard through my sorrowful ears.

"Earth to Hinata!" this time, it was Yamanaka Ino. "She's always so spacey..." Where is Sakura? Oh, probably helping the teachers for something.

"Hmm...she's been really out of it ever since lunch..." Tenten said. "Her daydreaming is up 50 percent from normal levels."

Really? I didn't know you are good in calculating. I was about to say that but I couldn't find the energy to say it. But even if I did say it, I would be stuttering so it wouldn't be funny. Back to the topic in my World of Depression. How come I'm not good enough for Naruto-kun? Why does he loves Sakura when she rejected him repeatedly? I don't understand...

"All right, this is getting boring!" Tenten said and all of a sudden I felt like I've been dragged down the floor. "C'mon, Hinata, snap out of it!"

"She's so violent..." Ino muttered to herself. I would certainly agree about that, Ino.

"Tonight's the big night! News is in the air!" Tenten said happily while I got dragged by her arm on my throat. "My reporter's nose can smell it!" Oh yes, Tenten's ambition is to be a great reporter. Her father is the head of a police department so Tenten is so lucky to get all the latest news.

"T-Tenten... I-I... I c-c-can't b-breath!" I gasped. Well, I tried to but when she said that, I became interested.

"The big night?" Ino ask puzzled.

"Yes!" Tenten shouted. My sorrowful ears... "Something's happening tonight... right at eleven! My dad tipped me off."

I'm really interested, really I am! But there's something in Tenten's eyes that I don't like. "I have to go and get ready, so finish cleaning up for me, okay?" Today must be Tenten's turn to clean the Art Room... I was right. Her eyes showed everything and things that I don't like.

"W-What?" I asked although I heard her 100 percent. Can't she see that I'm in my little World of Depression?

"C'mon, I'll get you another photo of Naruto!" Tenten said and I blush. I had a lot of Naruto-kun's photo because of her. "Here, this is for you..." Tenten said and pushed a broom to my hands.

"U-Uh..." I was about to decline and say that I no longer have feelings for Naruto-kun -which is a total lie- but she just rushed out of class laughing like a maniac.

"BWA HA HA HA HA! THANKS, HINATA!" that was what she said before rushing off. "T-Tenten! P-Please c-come b-b-back..." I tried to call after her but of course she won't come back. She didn't even hear me...

"W-W-Why i-is s-she a-a-al-ways d-doing t-that...?" I asked myself. I really wanted to cry at that moment. "Well, you're the one who keeps letting her." Ino said and lets out a big yawn. I giggled at that sight, Ino's yawn reminds me of how Nara Shikamaru yawns. Those two would be cute together...

I strode down the quiet corridor while carrying a broom. It's creepy when you could only hear the echo of your own footsteps. I stopped and turned to my right, where the door of the Art Room stands. I grabbed the card to this room in my pocket and then slide it in the identification machine.

_...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

There was only one explanation why this machine 'BEEPed'. And that was, I have brought the wrong card. Normally, everyday brings me bad luck. But my birthday only comes once a year... couldn't I have good luck just this one day? Just once...?I guess not.

"W-Why...m-m-me?" I stuttered pathetically. My tears falling, I couldn't hold it anymore. "M-My l-l-life stinks! Why d-d-does t-this a-a-always h-happen?"

It took everything I had to give Naruto-kun that letter. I know I'm a huge klutz and I'm not really that attractive... but I thought I could change my life. At that moment, a handkerchief appeared in front of me. Okay, maybe not appeared but a handkerchief was shoved in front of my face. I looked up to see who shoved it.

"W-What? W-Who..." I tried to form words but I couldn't find my voice when I saw Uchiha Sasuke beside me, trying to open the door. He must have thought I already opened the door. Quickly, I wiped my tears away with his handkerchief and placed it inside my pocket. I've forgotten to say thank you...

"U-Uchiha-s-san... I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I b-brought t-t-the wrong c-c-card, s-so t-t-t-t-the d-door's l-l-locked..." I stuttered. This was so embarrassing! I pushed him slightly away from the door. "H-Here, l-l-let m-me o-open it f-f-for y-y-you."

"Open it...?" Sasuke said but I wasn't listening to him and I didn't catch his expression because then, I was busy fumbling with the identification machine. I did told you that father taught me how to break the military code. So this is nothing to me. It's like playing a puzzle that has only 10 pieces.

"Hmm... let's see... this lock is... s-so then..." I mumbled to myself. "This is all I need to do..."

_...BEEP...BEEP...PASSWORD?_

Just one more...

_...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._CHINK

There! I did it... I slid the door open and stood at the side to let him through. "T-There y-you g-g-go," I said gladly. "Oh! But... w-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing h-here, U-Uchiha-san?"

I looked at him with a smile that was soon became a crooked one as I saw staring right at me as if I were a criminal. "I'm on cleaning duty today." he finally answered.

"Oh... I s-see," I scratched my head nervously and looked down at my feet. Uchiha Sasuke... even though we're in the same class, I've never really talked to him. He's not a snob or anything... he's just so hard to talk to. Even Naruto-kun was having troubles getting him to talk into a conversation.

We both walked into the Art Room. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me again. "Hey...Hyuuga Hinata, right?" Sasuke said.

I jumped a little. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"How'd you unlock the door?" Sasuke asked.

Uh oh. "H-H-How-d I-I w-what?" my voice sounded nervous. Of course I'm nervous! A normal kid couldn't do that! Unlock that door, I mean. Father always tells me not to do that stuff in public.

"U-Uh, w-w-we-ell, I-I..." What am I suppose to say? I'm not that good in lieing... I'm not even good in lieing! "I-I-It's t-t-the s-sa-same k-k-kind... I-I-I h-have a-a-at h-home!"

Okay. That was lame. "S-S-So... I'm j-j-just, y-you k-k-k-know... u-u-used t-t-to i-it...u-um..."

"Really?" Sasuke checked the lock. "It's a pretty unusual lock. A DebacZ1GII. You have one at home?"

"I-I... ah, y-y-yeah... u-um... ah..." Next time I would have to think before doing something private. What a mess!

* * *

"Ugh... what a day..." I grunted as I opened the gate to my house. My house isn't that big but it has a really nice view if you look through the balcony. I opened the door and enter. "Hello! I'm ho-"

Half of the floor in the living room which I stood had opened -I know, weird- and I was about to fall into this dark who-knows-what's-under-the-living-room-floor room. But, I'm used to this kind of thing. Luckily, there was a remaining floor in front of the door for me to hold onto. I caught it just as I was about to be swallowed up by this... erm... room. Nevermind.

I did a back flip and look across the living room. Lasers. The door then closed and I stood up, carefully watching my balance. _This must be another training that father gives me._ I thought. I folded my sleeves up and frowned.

"I can never just come home and walk in the door... like a normal kid." I muttered. I positioned myself and without any hesitation, I jumped over the the opened-floor to land on the other side... which had lasers everywhere. I ran and purposely let my foot brushed over one of the lasers.

"Hmm.. .first one's a dummy." I looked from side to side as I run. "The second, third... and the right-hand lasers are dummies too." I quickened my pace. _So this is what you want..._

All of a sudden, I was being chased by weird toys. I didn't even know how they could run and chased me. Must be Grandpa... he must have got this puppets from Akasuna no Sasori, an old friend. Whatever, I lost it now after running and hiding. Right now, I was standing in front of a door that leads to a REAL living room. The one back there was just a training room, disguising as a living room.

I was about to grab the doorknob but something in head head told me to check it first. I bend down to untie my shoe and let it touch the doorknob. When I did that, electrics were everywhere and then it 'BOOMed'. A small one... but, he actually electrified it.

"Father?" I called, knowing that he was inside with Grandpa. "I'm home..."

"Welcome home, sweetie!" father hugged me tight. "You did everything perfect today! I'm so proud of you!" He's always so emotional... when it comes to success.

"F-Father..." I said again and patted his back when he began to sob. I look over his shoulder and saw Grandpa sitting on a couch drinking tea. He took a sip before looking at me straight in the eye.

"Well done, Hinata," he said sternly. "Today is your 14th birthday... and your final lesson. You've done well, Hinata. We have nothing left to teach you."

I'm so tired that I couldn't bring myself to listen to Grandpa's long, boring lectures about life and survival. I let go of father -he stopped crying- gently and grabbed my shoe which got burnt. I'm going to have to buy a new one... I wondered... did I have enough savings to buy a new one? Oh well, as I walked up the stairs so I could just rest in my room, Grandpa shouted.

"Hey, Hinata! Come back here, I'm not finished!"

I turned to look back at him. "Sorry, Grandpa," I said. "I'm just not in the mood right now."

When I opened the door to my room, I could hear them talking. "Hmm... Well, it looks like we have time for a few last touches." father said. What did that mean? Were they going to give me a birthday party?

"Yup. Hinata is ready to inherit her birthright as a member of the Hyuuga family." Grandpa said. I could hear a tinge of sadness in his voice. Birthright? What were they talking about? Maybe it's just another crap... ugh... I felt so... tired.

"Uh-huh..." father's footsteps could be heard below. "Now, let's get ready." My instincts might be right, they were planning me a birthday party. Oh no... I groaned... the last time they did, it was a burnt cake made by Grandpa. He said that it was the Hyuuga's traditional recipe that had been going on for thousands of years. And it doesn't taste right... I think he mention that the main ingredient is a...lizard's tail...or was it a scorpion? Whatever it is, it lead me to a hospital bed. Not a good memory...

I was about to faint on my bed out of dizziness but the sound of the television being on had woke me up. I sighed. _Well, I still have some homework to finish_. Unconsciously, my ears were listening to the sound of the television below.

_This afternoon, at the Esviel Art Museum in the Konoha neighborhood of Tokyo...a message was found attached to the famous "Saint of Tears" statue. Currently, the museum is exhibiting part of it's large and extremely valuable collection of modern art._

I tapped my pencil at the tip of my nose, looking at my homework on my bed. Hmm... Major developments in space exploration occurred after... um... was it on 1969 or ...1957? I might as well ask Grandpa about that, he would be happy to explain stuff like this. I skipped to the next question.

_Here is a look at the note that was found...police are posting guards throughout the museum._

While I was writing the answer for the next question, something slightly heavy landed on my head. I gently grabbed it's body from my head and set it on my bed. I smiled softly... I'm so tired...

"Hey, Stas," I said. "Sorry I couldn't take you to school today. I had something important to do... but I'm done with all that."

"Kyuu!" Stas replied. Stas is our pet, and also our family. It looks like a small little puppy with floppy ears and it has two long fluffy tails. His fur is white in color. Grandpa says that Stas has been living with the Hyuuga family for generations. I'm kind of surprise that Stas is still alive, oh, and it's a male. I nuzzled his nose, making him sneeze. How adorable...

As I let go of him, he jumped away from the bed and head downstairs; probably for food. Stas likes to eat almost anything that will make him full. I let out a stressful sigh before walking over to my desk. I opened the drawer and took out a picture of Naruto-kun. I look at it with sad eyes. Why, Naruto-kun? Why did you love Sakura? What exactly did you see in her? What does she have that I don't? Those questions... would probably go unanswered.

"I sure don't need this anymore..." I said to no one in particular as I stared at the picture before tearing it away. It felt as if I'm tearing my love from him. But his words tore my heart to shreds when he... when he... I should just forget about him and move on. But...

_Hinata..._

W-What?...Naruto-kun? Images of his cheerful face running through my head. All of a sudden, my body became hot. I dropped down to my knees and clutched myself and I was sweating like mad. What's happening to me?

_I'm sorry, Hinata..._

I felt... like I'm on fire! What's happening? What's going on with my body? I can't breath... father, Grandpa! Naruto-kun, help!

_I love you, Hinata..._

Love?...My body... it's a little cold now...

**"Who loves...?"**

I love...

**"Love who?!"**

...I love him...

This voice... it's coming from inside me. Is there another me... in my blood... in my DNA?

Another...

* * *

Erm...so yeah, that's it for this chapter. I want to thank you to those who reviewed my story and also answering my questions. I'm kind of happy right now...haha...um...anyway, please, er, review? Is that how you say it? Nevermind...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Phantom Thief, Kuro

Gaurds and polices' cars were all over the Esviel Museum. Civillians were running to see what was going on and some brought cameras hoping to catch the action. Almost everyone in town heard the news about a certain thief planning to steal the famous 'Saint of Tears' statue.

But, what kind of criminal that would want to send a warning letter to the police when he or she wants to steal something? This question was running in everyone's mind. Well, except for the police. They do not care as long as the criminal is captured.

But, this criminal was no ordinary criminal. And they knew it.

"BWA HA HA HA HA! He'll never get the 'Saint of Tears' statue," Inspector Nagahara said proudly. He instructed his men to stand in their places. "What an idiot! Letting us know what he's up to. I'm not afraid of you, Phantom Thief Kuro!"

He looked at the surroundings proudly and with full of confidence. He crossed his arms and grined, trying to act cool. "The museum is full of guards and alarms. Not only that, all the exits are covered too!" Some people were looking at him like he's gone nuts talking to himself. Before the inspector could boast more of his ideas to no one in particular, a guard came running towards him.

"Inspector Nagahara!" he saluted.

"What is it?" the inspector glared at him for disturbing his moment.

"The commander is here!" the gaurd said before saluting again to excuse himself. Nagahara tucked both of his hands in his pocket (just to look cool) as he turned around to face the young commander.

"You're just in time, Commander," he said. A boy stepped out of the shadows as he looked at the inspector with no interest.

"The defenses..." he paused. "They're not good enough." After that, he took out a note pad and a pen from his pocket-shirt to write down a plan. The inspector glared at him. _Arrogant, brat! _he thought.

Somewhere in the trees, hid a girl. She grined and said to herself, "Ha! From here I'll get the perfect photo!" She looked down at her digital camera and switched it on and checked if it was working fine. "It's the first appearance of the famous Phantom Thief Kuro in forty years! I just can't miss it!"

--

What was that voice? Why was in my head anyway? I sighed... I'm thinking too much about Naruto-kun... I shut my eyes and scratched my head. Now, about that homework... wait... something's not right... I scratched my head again... then my neck... then my face...

Something was really not right. I stood up and noticed that I'm a little taller. Something was definately not right... I mean... I felt that I'm taller then my usual hight... my hair seemed shorter... short like Naruto-kun's hair... okay... I had to check one more thing... my breast...

I cupped my breast and... oh shit... I would laugh if the situation weren't as wierd as now... I mean, I just cursed! Anyway, oh no... IT'S SMALLER! LIKE I HAVE NO BREAST AT ALL! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

Okay, Hinata... calm down... just don't panic... I had to see how does my breast looked like. I mean, maybe I binded my breast and forgot about it. I took a deep breath before taking my uniform off and looked down...

...

My eyes widen...

...

Oh no... oh no no no! What's happening!? What's wrong with me!? Am I hallucinating!? Am I dreaming!? What's going on!? Why do feel like I'm older!? What actually happened to me!? What's wrong with my breast!? I need an explanation! Wait...

...

...

...

...

...Mirror...

...I need... mirror...

Quickly, I got up to my feet and trashed my room to find a mirror. I don't actually keep a mirror in my room because I don't spend my time looking at myself to see if my hair or face looks okay like other girls... except for Tenten. I trashed my room hoping that I could at least find a mirror somewhere. I will NOT go downstairs... not wanting to see the looks from Father and Grandpa.

I went over to my desk and opened my drawer. There, inside my very clean drawer, lies my very clean mirror... where did I get it from anyway? Hmm...

Whatever! I look myself in the mirror and...

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

That was not my voice either... I ran down to the living room as fast as my legs could take me. I needed to talk to Father and Grandpa about this... this... ABOUT MY PROBLEM!

"Father! Father!" I shouted hoping to get their full attention. I opened the door to the living room and looked at them, panic and fear in my eyes. "FATHER!!"

They both tore their gaze from the television and looked at me like there's nothing wrong.

"Father, Grandpa! What's happening to me!?"

Father stood up and walked towards me. _Oh no... he thinks I'm a stranger!_ I was about to say that it's me, his daughter but he laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled proudly. What the...?

"You look exactly the same. Just like the last one." he said. What? I was expecting him to say 'Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?'

"Father, it's me! Hinata!" I pushed his hand away from my shoulder.

"I know." he said. I looked over at Grandpa. He just looeds at us while taking a sip from his cup of tea. Oh... how I wish I could just hit him in the face without hesitation.I looked back at Father.

"Why do I look like this!?" Okay, that was a stupid question. "I don't understand what is going on!" Father nodded and Grandpa was trying to control himself from laughing. Later, I will have to ask him what was so amusing about this situation.

"I felt weird... and then... I started growing!" I explained. "I feel like I'm someone else..."

"It's part of your destiny."

I stared at Grandpa. Shock and confusion written all over my face. What was he talking about? What destiny? That part sounded familiar. Anyway, what did he mean?

Father noticed my expression so he decided to give an explanation. "You heard the stories of the legendary..." He paused and looked at me directly in the eye. "Phantom Thief Kuro... whose real identity is unknown."

I just looked at him like a dumb person. Suddenly, Stas appeared out of nowhere and rest his small body on my shoulder. "Well, now it's your turn to inherit that identity. Hinata... I mean... Kuro."

That definately does not make any sense. Inherit? What did he meant by inherit? "Huh?"

"For 400 years, the Hyuugas have been a family of art thieves. They're the best in the world and they begin when they reach 14 years of age," Father explained. "It's the destiny of the Hyuuga family."

He leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Your grandmother was Kuro too."

"What?! I've heard of Kuro... you're saying that... that... that thief is me?!" I yelled. I can't believe it! I have a thief inside of me! "No way! I'm no 'Great Phantom Kuro'! Change me back!!"

"Hinata..." Father sighed. "I've already left the warning note for the police."

_Here is a look at the note that was found..._

_Here is a look at the note that was found..._

_Here is a look at the note that was found..._

Oh no... he didn't...

**"Oh, he did..."**

What the...? Who are you?! But before I could hear any response Father interupted my thoughts.

"Tonight at 11 o'clock, you're going to steal the famous 'Saint of Tears' Sacred Maiden statue!" he said. "They'll be waiting for you."

_"Tonight's the big night! News is in the air!"_

_"Something's happening tonight...right at eleven! My dad tipped me off."_

Oh... so that... that's what Tenten was talking about. "No way... I can't do it!" I said. Me, girl with a good record, an innocent student, was going to steal a famous statue!

There was silence for awhile until Grandpa spoke. "You're the only one who can..."

"But... Grandpa..." I wanted to argue with him but, I can't find any reason to. I mean, it's obvious that I had to do this because I'm a Hyuuga.

"You're the last of the Hyuugas, Hinata," he said. "This is why we've been training you for as long as you can remember."

"But what about Hanabi? She's also a Hyuuga..." I said. Hyuuga Hanabi, I've never known her. I just knew her name.

"Hanabi is... well, she's not part of the Hyuuga family. Only a true Hyuuga can inherit that identity." Grandpa explained. I looked at Father but he seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's all been leading up to this!" Grandpa said seriously. "The key to changing back is... the Sacred Maiden!"

Maiden... the Saint of Tears? The statue?! "So, if I go and steal it, I'll turn back?" I said. What great joy! It seemed that I would not have to stay in this form forever!

"Yup, that's right..." said Grandpa, though, there was a mischevious glint in his eyes. I looked at Father with my happy face but he looked like he was in his little world. What's wrong with him? He looked unhappy... I was about ask him whether he was alright but Grandpa budged in.

"That's it, Hinata," he said. "Stas, go with her."

Huh? I looked at Stas, who was still on my shoulder. I have completely forgotten about him there. Anyway, bringing an animal to a crime scene will endanger it. Or worse, it will give you away! "Isn't it a little too dangerous to bring him, Grandpa? I mean, I'm sure I can handle it myself..." I said.

**"Feh...yeah right..."**

It's that voice again! And of course again, Grandpa interupted my thoughts. Should I tell him what's going on in my head? I looked over at the kitchen clock... maybe later. There's no time now.

"Stas has been Kuro's partner throughout out family history," Grandpa explained. "Only you can transform him."

"Transform?" I repeated the word and looks at Stas. "Kyuu!" Stas... uh... 'Kyuued'...

"Put your hand on his head." Father instructed. Finally he's talking. "Uh... like this?" I gently put my hand on Stas's furry, white head. Suddenly, he changed into a black animal with big, black angelic wings. This caught me off guard so I fell on my bottom. At least, I did not scream this time. _Wow... I have to say... my family seems to be fantasy-like characters now..._

"Kuro's black wings..." Grandpa said. "Are really Stas's wings."

It's already 11 o'clock. I'm going to be late. Which is so unlike me. But, I'm not Hinata now... am I? Anyway, I dived down and then up again with the wings. I felt so free and this was really fun! _I could get used to this..._

I'm wearing a grey sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants and black combat shoes. This outfit does not fit my taste but when I looked in the mirror, it definately fits Kuro. With the red hair and red eyes. Still, I felt different...

I flew up and up again. After that, I looked down to see the wonderful view. Wow! Look at all those pretty lights! Wait... why was the light facing me? Oh no... IT CAN'T BE!

"Look! In the sky... wings!!"

"It's Kuro! He's here!!"

"Aha! The in famous Phantom Thief Kuro has finally appeared!"

I ignored the voices below me and looked at the Esviel Museum. Oh... why were there so many cops? They're everywhere. Whatever... I really had to get that statue! Or I won't change back. Now, it's time for some action! _But, I'm still afraid..._

"It's really Kuro! He's a little late, but... he's actually here!" a boy said to his friend.

"Hurry up over there!" Inspector Nagahara ordered breathlessly. He will not let the criminal get away. Never! "Don't let him get near it!"

"It's incredible! After 40 years, the Phantom Thief is really back!" a reporter said.

"Would you reporters move it?!"

"Whoa... he's for real!" Tenten said to herself. She followed the thief's movements with her digital camera; video-taping that thief. "This is so awesome! He really came!"

--

Sakura sat on her couch while she grabbed the remote. Her friend, Ino was using the shower so she had to wait. Ino was sleeping at her place so thay could discuss about their school project. Sakura did not mind that Ino was her partner but sometimes, she can be very lazy.

She sighed as she switched the television on to see the news. The first image that popped out in the televisions was a very handsome... cute... young boy no older that 17 years. He had red hair and red eyes. This seemed to catch Sakura's full attention.

_...the Phantom Thief Kuro! The police are trying to catch him but it seems that they do not have any ideas on how to get that thief down the ground. The crowds are saying that..._

"Sakura!" Ino yelled from behind. But Sakura ignored her and kept on staring at his face. "Hey, Sakura! Geez, what a TV junkie." Ino gave up and decided to see if there was any ice-cream.

_"Wait!"_ the reporter said. She looked up at the night sky, her eyes widen. "He's vanished! Right before our eyes, he's vanished!"

--

Um...yeah...so...uh...*ahem*...this is the third chapter...and...uh...I hope to have some advisabel reviews. I hope that there people who enjoys this story.


End file.
